1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor laser.
2. Related Background Art
In an optical semiconductor device using a compound semiconductor, an active layer that generates light and a cladding layer for confining carriers and light in the active layer are stacked in an axial direction. Reduction of a serial resistance of the optical semiconductor device is important to increase light emission efficiency and light output. A technology for doping a cladding layer with, for example, magnesium (Mg) or zinc (Zn) is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. H6-45708 and 2011-249766.